The Most Sadistic Cry
by TheXWickedXDieXAlone
Summary: When a young girl from Quadling country finds a wounded old lady by the name of Ama Kingsley ,who turns out to be a saint, Her life is turned upside down when she finds out the truth behind Oz and The Shadows and soon finds out she and the Ama must fight


Introduction (Definitions)

This is a story about the magical Land of Oz; IT talks about a lot of things from L. Baum's Oz series, Wicked the life and times of the wicked witch of the west, by Gregory Maguire. Here are a few things to know,

1.Ama-A Nanny

2.Alchamist- A person with knowledge of Elements and science.

3.J-Chan- The last surviving Holy creature from the time of the first Ozma, The rest were put under an evil spell at the time of Mombi.

4.The Shadows-The Evil forms of the Holy creature they attack the citizens of Oz, It is said when the Holy Emerald Bring is found The evil will be purged from the creatures and return them to the Holy providence.

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN OZ...And If I did I wouldn't Share so... xP I only own certain Characters that You haven't seen or heard of..

* * *

A lonely summers night formed over the vast fields of Quadling country, laying under the starry bleak sky was a Old lady with silky White hair that went down to her waist, her robes were tattered and 3 large Gashes could be seen the fabric was stained with her crimson blood. Next to The lady lay a white creature with long ears and a short horn its eyes were a sadistic purple.

"Me-chu" the creature sounded, its voice was soft almost a soothing lullaby.

The Woman opened one eye and flipped over to face the creature,

"Yes J-Chan?" her voice was horse and week as the Woman gave a meek smile.

"Chi?" the creature let out as if it were crying, it licked at the wound and the woman cringed falling in to a light sleep.

Soon the night became Morning and the creature perked up an ear as it heard a Whistling tune it looked up as a young girl skipped down the path her black hair swished behind her the girl stooped and ran toward the old lady gently examining her.

"Oh my sweet Oz. Ma'am...Ah ma'am are you ok? "She lightly shook her as the old woman came to.

"Oh stay still I have a cure. Well I can't promise It can help you, but it should help a little." the girl said digging through her basket pulling out a green bottle with a milky blue liquid in it. She helped the woman to a sitting position and helped her drink the liquid she waited a moment and cleaned the woman's wounds smiling.

"Well Ma'am I think you'll pull through...Your sure lucky I came along another hour or so and you would have been a goner." the girl smiled and the old lady laughed,

"Well my pet you are a very nice girl, I am Ama Kingsley" the woman smiled "and this is J-Chan" the woman pointed to the white creature.

"Well Mrs. Ama Kingsley do you have any kin to go with?" The girl said standing up helping the woman to her feet.

"Oh no my pet I only have J-Chan, I was on my way to visit Saint Glinda the good, When a large shadow attacked Me." the Old woman laughed as the young lady pondered.

"Well how about you come stay with me until you fully recover and then I will walk you to the emerald city." The young girl smiled.

"Pet I never caught your name" The Ama Smiled and walked the girl quickly fallowed.

"Oh me I'm Jessie Leonard... I'm a alchemist, And an Archer." She smiled and hurried down the path.

After hours of walking and talking they finally reached the small house that Jessie called her own and Jessie quickly started some tea. Ama Kingsley looked around the small shack it was rather bare the sat a table in the middle and a stove in the left corner, there was a little cot in the right corner and the window was caked in dirt, And A bow and quiver sat next to the Cot. Ama Kingsley and J-Chan sat down on an old rug, Jessie poured the tea to excitedly and spilt it on her hand she quickly dropped the teacup, which shattered on impact of the floor,

"OW!" she yelled and rubbed her hand sighing she bent over picking up the pieces

"Oh pet you should really let me," Ama Kingsley started to say but Jessie finished picking them up setting the pieces on the table.

"Mrs. Ama Kingsley," Jessie said but The Ama laughed,

"My dear pet 'Ama' is my title, sort of like a Nanny that watches their employers Kin." The old lady smiled.

"Oh really" Jessie smiled she handed the other cup of tea to the lady.

The wind picked up, a sign of the shadows,

"Oh their here." Jessie said grabbing her Bow and Quiver "Ama, Please if you will hide under the cot and don't come out until I return." Jessie Whispered to the lady and ran out side and for the first time in a while the Ama and J-Chan Heard nothing no yell no cry. Silence.

* * *

A/N...So as much as I know there will be flaming I could careless If you flame/Rant or anything else that's rude I'll simply ignore you so its no use to post your stupid rant Xp...For those who are nice you get A cookie and if you so happen to be A character Please Notify me ASAP be it through Comment or mail 


End file.
